The present invention relates to a practice net for use in various sports such as baseball, golf, etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ball net of box type with raised front top designed to capture balls within its enclosure for easy retrieval.
Practice nets are generally used to contain moving balls in order to eliminate the need to retrieve the balls.